Computing devices, including mobile communication devices, have become essential tools for business and personal uses. Advances in computing power, communication functionality, and storage capacity continue to enhance the user experience. Handheld and other portable computing devices can include web browsing, graphics, and video processing capabilities. The size of many handheld and portable devices tends to result in a limited space for displaying content. For example, mobile phones and other smart handheld devices include browsers that can be used to access the web and display content of a web page on the associated displays. Users can use zoom and scrolling controls to view portions a web page that are difficult to view or not being currently displayed due in part to the limited display area of an associated display.